


Seeing You

by DreamTeam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Visions, souldmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeam/pseuds/DreamTeam
Summary: Sense 8 soulmate au where you see visions of what your soulmate sees or hears. Lance has been seeing some weird things.-----The first time it happened, Lance was sixteen. He hadn’t been expecting it and was hanging out with Hunk when suddenly he was watching a boy get shot.





	Seeing You

You don’t know anything about your soulmate until you are fifteen and that’s when the first visions start. Sometimes you may hear what your soulmate does, other times you get a view into what they are seeing. The first thing Lance ever heard from his soulmate was heavy rock music blaring in his head while he was in the middle of class. Did his soulmate not go to school or something?

Over the years, he’d gotten used to the random things popping in his head. He’d learned that his soulmate had a friend who acted somewhat like a dad, his soulmate’s name was Keith, he didn’t think he had actual parents. 

The first time it happened, Lance was sixteen. He hadn’t been expecting it and was hanging out with Hunk when suddenly he was watching a boy get shot. It wasn’t long, but he had enough time to see the guy with the gun turn towards him. Lance couldn’t sleep for days after that, until he heard the Keith’s friend asking him what he was doing that weekend and he realized his soulmate wasn’t going to die. 

It didn’t stop after that though and Lance kept seeing the most horrific of things after that. He watched people die and he watched torture. He even watched what seemed to be a kid getting abused. It got to the point that Lance stared at a piece of paper that said “Are you okay?” for the whole night. The next day he made Hunk ask him the question over and over. There was no way his soulmate could have missed that message. 

However, it seems the message passed by his soulmate completely. He didn’t see anything from him for a few days and when he did, he could hear him crying to his friend. “What if he’s hurt? What if he has cancer? What if I never hear from him again?” It made some sense, Lance had just watched a guy get stabbed from his roommate. It’s what made him finally try to contact him. 

Once he was nineteen, it all finally came together. You never knew when you would meet your soulmate, you just always had to be watching out. However, Lance got lucky. He’d just entered Lux, a coffee shop near his school, with Hunk when his vision went a little hazy and he watched the same sign outside in front of his face. His head whipped towards the door, a distant sound of Hunk asking if he was okay. 

He knew who his soulmate was the moment he laid eyes on him, of course he did. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he demanded as he stormed up to the two guys who entered the restaurant. 

“What?” That was definitely not his soulmate’s voice. That was definitely Keith’s friends voice. He turned slowly to the other male of the duo. His soulmate had a mullet. A mullet. What had Lance done to deserve this in his life? 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He whirls on the other. 

“What is your problem? Shiro, is this a joke?” 

“You’ve watched countless people die and you want to act like that’s normal!” It had gone silent in the coffee shop and Hunk had gotten up to try to quiet Lance.

“What are you talking about? I have not! And you’re the one who everyone keeps asking if they’re okay!”

“That was for you!”

After that day Lance learned that Keith Kogan just really enjoyed odd horror movies. Really liked them. Lance was just really happy his soulmate wasn’t in a gang or murdering people on the weekends.


End file.
